Pokemon: Battle for the World
by Heart of the Anime
Summary: Welcoming The Battle For the World Between Arceus and Giratina and there chosen ones. Will the world be enveloped in light and darkness destroyed or will it be plunged into total chaos? *Read and Find Out*
1. Chapter 1

**I will not be featuring all the characters in the first chapter but I want to introduce the characters one chapter at a time before I get to the battling part.**

The battle of the world has finally come, the chosen ones from both sides of good and evil must step forward and fight to decide the faith of the world. If the darkness would win the world would be plunged into the ultimate chaos. For the light to win everything would be peaceful and evil would be destroyed forever. Six teens from each side do not know of this fate except for the leaders of the light and the dark side. Arceus and Giratina are ready for the final battle for the world, they are ready to end it all and see who will win. Wil the world be always enveloped in the light or will it be stuck in darkness forever?

In the Center of the Earth at Arceus's castle

"It is time" Arceus spoke to his human companion Lila.

"It's time to get them all together but we must get her first" Arceus's companion Lila said.

"Are you ready to get her ?". Arceus said raising his head.

"Yes I'll head out right away" Lila replied.

Then Lila walked forward to Arceus.

"Lila be safe on your journey to get her she is the one that will save us all" Arceus said with a sad tone in his voice.

Lila touches Arceus's leg as if to say "don't worry she can do it you chose her too".

Then Lila heads to the entrance of the portal waiting for Arceus to open it. Then Arceus raises his head and roars signaling the portal to open and it did in a blaze of silver and white light. And as Lila stepped through the portal in her eyes Arceus could see the hope that she had in all of the chosen ones.

In the Gladeren region on the Silver Island of the SilverStone Islands

"I'm almost at the top". The light skinned, dark brown haired girl with hazel eyes said

Then the brown haired girl finished climbing the steps and reached the top of the mountain that had the waterfall on it and the small meadow at the top. She was the only one that knew how to make it to the top of Silver Island for she was the only one human to ever be there. She walked over to the side of the waterfall and looked at her reflection in the water making sure her navy blue coloured tank top stayed under her zipped up white hooded jacket and then she pulled up her blue jean skinny jeans a little then adjusted her knee high black boots.

"Where are you at". The girl yelled trying to see where her bonded friend was at

"I'm here" and a white diving pokemon landed blowing up wind and causing the girls dark brown hair to be blown back from its ponytail in the front

"Lugia there you are". The girl said and ran over to her bonded and wrapped her arms as far as they would go around his head.

Then Lugia wrapped his neck around her and nuzzled her

"Reba im glad your here" Lugia said to the girl named Reba.

"I am too". Then Lugia layed down and Reba layed against his neck

For a while Reba and Lugia layed there just enjoying each others company until a silver white light appeared in front of them. When Reba saw the light she stood up wondering what was going on.

"Whats going on Lugia" Reba said to her bonded

"It's time Reba" Lugia replied looking at the portal waiting for her to step out

Then as if on que a young woman with bright white hair and gentle golden eyes stepped out of the portal and walked over to Reba and Lugia. The girl was wearing a long pure white dress with golden designs and a gold belt around the waist completed the look. When she headed to Reba and Lugia, Reba felt that she was here for something important

"Lugia Reba its time" the woman said

"I understand Lila" Lugia said then Lugia looked at Reba

Reba looked back at Lugia and Lila and said " It's finally time huh I didn't think it would come this soon"

"We need to get you back as soon as your are able too" Lila spoke

"We can go now, my mom knows what's going on" Reba replied

"Follow me back through the portal Arceus is waiting for you and the others"

Then Lila started walking back through the portal with Reba and Lugia following her

Back at Arceus's castle

"I'm glad you to see that you are here Reba" Arceus spoke to Reba

"I'm glad to finally meet you Arceus" Reba bows in respect

"We must get down to business Reba you do know the full reason why you are here don't you" Arceus spoke in a serious tone

"To save the world and defeat Giratina and his evil team" Reba replied

"That's not all Reba do you know the rest" Lila put in

"I also have to lead my teammates and sacrifice my life if I need to too save the world and everyone in it" Reba said

"I'm glad you know would you please wait here while Lila goes to get rest" Arceus said

"I won't mind I would like to talk to you more about Giratina and his chosen people, so I can know what I'm going against" Reba replied

"While were here as well Arceus could you do some battle training with me and Reba" Lugia spoke up

"I would be honored to help you Lugia" Arceus said

"I'll be back as soon as I can" Lila spoke then went through the portal

"Shall we begin" Arceus spoke once Lila left.

Please Review I welcome all comments


	2. Chapter 2

In the Region of Aresan at the Pokemon Farm owned by the Laurels

"Alright all i have to do is feed the Rapidash and I can head out" This reply came from a boy of 16 with Purple eyes and he had a Black Mullet that reached his shoulders with a fedora over it. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, and a red shirt with a black leather jacket over it.

"Ricky Laurel the Rapidash need to be fed" Rickys mom said out of nowhere.

"I know Mom I'm heading that way right now" Ricky replied as he headed for the Rapidash stables.

In the Rapidash stables Ricky quickly got the feed and quickly fed the Rapidash and petting them as he went. The pokemon they had on the farm trusted Ricky a lot but for some reason they didn't trust his parents or the other people that worked there, which was really weird. It just seems that he was born with a gift to connect with pokemon.

"I better hurry and get going" Ricky said.

Then Ricky ran to the exit of the farm and made sure he closed the gate on the way out. While Ricky started heading for the Rock Cave he quickly grabbed some figy berries on the way because his bonded pokemon liked the spicy berries. When Ricky reached the Rock Cave he quickly headed in and took a left to a dead end.

"I'm here you can open it up" Ricky yelled out.

Then the rock wall in front of Ricky that signaled a dead end suddenly opened up, revealing a large tunnel lit by many torches. And as Ricky walked down the hall he took off his leather jacket because it was hot. When Ricky reached the end of the tunnel he whistled loudly as he approached his bonded pokemon.

"You seem bigger than last time Groudon" Ricky replied with a smile on his face.

Then Groudon looked at Ricky and breathed on him happily "I am the Continent Pokemon what do you expect, oh did you bring berries" Groudon said with a tone of expectance in his voice.

"Would I ever forget" Ricky replied and tossed the figy berries and Groudon caught them in his mouth and sighed with content after he had eaten them.

"So why did you call me here today Groudon, it was kinda short notice, is everything ok" Ricky replied with a hint of worry present in his voice.

"Ricky you remember when I told you about the battle to come" Groudon said.

"Yeah I couldn't forget" Ricky replied.

"Good because it's now time for us to fight" Groudon spoke with pride.

"I would do anything to help pokemon" Ricky said matching Groudons pride.

Then as if on cue a silver white portal appeared and Lila stepped out.

"Are you too ready" Lila spoke looking at both Ricky and Groudon.

"We are Lila" Groudon replied.

"Let's get going then" Lila said.

"Ok " Ricky replied respectfully.

"It's just Lila Ricky no need to be formal" Lila said with a smile.

"Oh sorry" Ricky said flustered.

"It's alright Ricky" Lila said trying to cheer him up.

"Ricky come on let's get ready to save the Pokemon" Groudon said.

Then Ricky and Groudon followed Lila back through the portal.

Thank you everyone for my first few reviews it helped me a lot. And thanks to Sputnik Holly for submitting Ricky Laurel and letting me use him.

(I'm not used to using other peoples characters and once you read this Sputnik Holly please let me know how well i did on using Ricky)

*Please review and I look forward to reading what you think* 


	3. Chapter 3

In the Blitken Region outside of Tellia City at the Dane Mansion

"Alone again, not much of a suprise you would think I would be used to i by now, but at least now I can get out and go have some fun". This reply came from a girl of 16 with long, wavy caramel brown with light purple ends, and light blue eyes. The 16 year old was wearing a light purple spagehtti strapped tank top with a cropped black leather jacket with gray sleeves and hood, blue jeans, and black combat boots pulled the outfit together.

"Ok, I got the food she's been looking forward to this dessert for a while" Then the girl grabbed the stuff and walked out the mansion but was soon stopped by one of her fathers butlers.

"Miss Aurora where are you going" The butler spoke.

"I thought I would go visit one of my new friends for a while" Aurora said with a fake smile on her face.

"Alright I shall let your father and mother know" The butler said then walked off.

"As if I would have any friends around here, most of the time they just end up using me, theres only 3 people I know I can trust' Aurora said then she quickly headed to the Tellia forest and when she reached the sacred tree she knocked 4 times hard and then 2 times softly and the tree opened up in front of her and as she stepped through she was teleported to her bonded pokemons home in a part of the Hoenn Region.

"I'm here and I've got the pecha berry pie" Aurora called out to her pokemon friend.

And a pink pokemon appeared in front of her with light blue eyes and a long pink tail.

"Your here Aurora, your here, your here" The pokemon said happily and danced around Aurora.

"I'm here Mew I promised now come on eat the pie so we can go see you know who" Aurora said happily.

"Ok Ok" Mew said then used her psychic attack to lift the pie into the air and swallowed it with one gulp, then patted her stomach happily.

"That was good, the best yet" Mew said.

"Thanks Mew I picked only the freshest and ripest Pecha berries for you" Aurora said smiling.

"Let's teleport so we can go play with our other friends" Mew said sitting on Auroras shoulder.

"Let's go then" Aurora said.

Then Mew teleported Aurora and herself to a castle in the Hoenn region.

At the top of the castle Aurora and Mew looked around but couldn't find who they were looking for.

"That's weird where are those too" Aurora said confused.

"What happened to them" Mew said.

Then all of a sudden they heard something above them.

Thank you too dumbrunette1234 for submitting Aurora please let me know how I did on using her.

Please review 


	4. Chapter 4

Where we last left off we met Aurora Dane and her bonded Mew and they had stopped at Sky Pillar in the Hoenn Region to meet one of Auroras good friends and his bonded now lets introduce them

Carlos's POV

"You stupid Scaly green Seviper, we were supposed to land over there not right over them" This shouting came from a boy of 17 with a tall and muscular build, and caramel tan skinned boy with onyx black eyes, with jet black razor length hair in a messy style. This boy was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt tucked into dark blue faded jeans with a dark brown buckle belt in a lazy style. He also had on a black baseball hat with flat bill pointed upward, black zip up sweater vest (fully zipped) over the dark blue long sleeve shirt, black running shoes, black fingerless gloves,and a black digital watch on his left hand.

"Your an Idiotic Human Carlos Balestida" Carlos bonded pokemon partner Rayquaza said.

"Whatever" Carlos yelled as he jumped off Rayquaza and front flipped over a couple of times in the air before he landed on one knee and one hand on the ground then stood up to look at Aurora and Mew.

"Rayquaza let's play" Mew said happily to her Sky High friend.

Rayquaza lets out a sigh as he replies "fine"

Then Mew and Rayquaza flew into the air and started playing.

"What was going on with you too" Aurora said to Carlos.

"One of our usual daily arguments" Carlos replied.

"Over what" Aurora replied.

"Where we were going to land" Carlos said in a low voice.

Then Aurora fell to her knees laughing.

"Are you kidding me" Then Aurora continued to laugh.

"It's not funny" Carlos said.

"Right I'm sorry but you too argue all the time" Aurora said.

"Yeah we do but thats just how we are now" Carlos said leaving the sentence unfinished confusing Aurora.

"Huh what were you going to say" Aurora replied raising her eyebrows as she looked at him confused.

"It took you to long to get here my darling" Carlos replied.

Then out of thin air Carlos pulled out a dozen red roses and presented them to Aurora and Aurora blushed but rolled her eyes at the same time.

Aurora lets out a quick laugh and says "Oh boy here we go again your such a flirt Carlos".

"I'm just madly in love" Carlos replied smiling as he looked at Aurora with lust in his eyes.

"Hey Rayquaza you can go ahead if you want" Aurora said looking at Rayquaza after he had stopped playing with Mew.

"Thank you Aurora" Rayquaza replied with an evil look on his face that matched his evil grin.

(Carlos is still looking at Aurora and doesn't know what Rayquazas about to do) Then Rayquaza seared Carlos with a Flamethrower attack. But to Aurora's suprised after Carlos had gotten back up and shook off the ashes on him.

Then Carlos says "Not even a Flamethrower attack can seperate our love".

"I should have made it stronger" Rayquaza says disappointed.

"He's at it again isn't he" Mew replied as she landed on Auroras shoulder.

"Yeah he is Mew but for some odd reason it just doesn't get old" Aurora said and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know something I just thought of something that has slipped my mind" Aurora said after a few minutes of silence.

"Its the Prophecy isn't it" Carlos said.

"Yeah I cant even believe I forgot about it" Aurora replied.

Then a familiar silver-white portal appeared and Lila stepped out.

"Lila it's you" Mew said as she went over to her friend.

"I'm glad to see you too Mew" Lila said.

And Lila headed over to Aurora, Carlos, and Rayquaza.

"It's good to see you again" Rayquaza said as he looked at Lila.

"What's going on" Both Carlos and Aurora said at the same time.

"It's time for the Battle" Lila said looking at both of them.

"Well then what do we do" Aurora said.

"You will follow me back through the portal and meet the other people who will fight with you in the battle" Lila said as she headed back to the portal.

"Well Rayquaza you ready" Carlos said looking at his bonded.

"I'm always ready" Rayquaza replied.

"Aurora let's go fight" Mew said.

"We are Mew and were going to do our best" Aurora said.

"Follow me then" Lila said.

Then everyone went through the portal.

Another chapter done, sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy with with my school ending and getting ready for SUMMER VACATION!

I've decided that this will be part one of it and part two will be the all the exciting battling. I just want to take time to introduce the characters before getting to the battling.

Please review... If your going to just send a bad review and not say anything good about it please dont waist my time... but if its instructive criticism with a compliment I'll take it.

Thanks for reading people and Junior Sama and dumbrunette 1234 please let me know how I did. 


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter introduces one of the last good characters a 16 girl with a good leadership quality who isnt afraid to speak her mind. This character was submitted in by Jetafray Angel. Please Review and let me know how I did. Please enjoy.  
-

"Come on everyone it needs to finished decorated by today for the dance" This shout came from a girl of 16 with Raven Black hair in a business like bun and she had bright pink eyes that had a pair of black rimmed glasses over them. And she was holding a clipboard in hand directing everyone.

"Where do you want the tables" One of Ruby's helpers said.

"Over by the silver stars" Ruby says as she looks on the clipboard.

A few hours later after school is over Ruby heads to her house ready to get into her more comfortable clothes.

"Okay I better get dressed" Ruby says as she takes her hair out of the tight bun and lets it fall down.

Then Ruby gets a black tank top with a hot pink long sleeve shirt over it, dark colored jeans, and pink and black shoes and puts it on. Then Ruby goes over to her nightstand that has all her hair stuff then brushes her long black hair out and makes sure her bangs were right above her eyes then she left her hair down and grabbed some of her hair and pulled it up into a small high side ponytail.

"Ruby where are you" Rubys bonded pokemon said to her through telepathy.

"I'm coming it took a bit longer to decorate then I thought" Ruby repsonded back with telepathy. (Ruby has such a strong bond with her bonded that she can talk to her no matter how far apart they are.

"Ok but you need to hurry" Her bonded replied.

"Why is everything alright" Ruby said.

"I'll tell you when you get here"

"Ok I'll be there soon" Ruby said as she headed to the Stone Canyon outside her house.

When Ruby reached the Stone Canyon she headed down into a cave and went through many twists and turns to find her bondeds home. As Ruby walked in she found her Wish Pokemon friend looking at her.

"I'm sorry I took so long Jirachi" Ruby said

"It's fine Ruby but now we must get down to business" Jirachi said with a hint of strictness in her voice.

"What is it" Ruby said as she sat on a boulder next to Jirachi.

"Giratina has appeared and Arceus has summoned everyone" Jirachi said.

"That wasn't supposed to be from another 20 years according to my calculations and there never wrong" Ruby replied with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"The stars have said otherwise" Jirachi responded.

"When are we going to leave I need time to get everything together". Ruby replied making a list of what she needed in her head.

"Lila will be here soon to get us theres no time so you can stop making the list everything we need will be there for us" Jirachi said.

"I still need to organize how I will run the good side, since I am always the leader" Ruby said confidently.

"Ruby you aren't the one that will lead us into the battle" Jirachi said.

"What but I'm always the one who takes up the leadership role" Ruby said as she stands up.

"Your not the one Arceus chose I'm sorry" Jirachi said as she looked at Ruby.

Ruby thinks about it for a second then sighs "It would be nice to take a break from being leader, maybe I can lead the training".

"Maybe you can" Jirachi said happily.

"Let's do this Jirachi I'm ready" Ruby said loudly with determination.

Then Ruby and Jirachi looked to there left as a silver white portal appeared and Lila stepped out.

"Hello you two are you ready to go" Lila replied

"We've always been ready" Ruby replied as she and Jirachi went through the portal with Lila.

-Ok another chapter done all I have to do is introduce one more character and write one more chapter where the good side meets for the first time and onto the bad characters 


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last good character and then I will be introducing the bad characters. Thanks to everyone for your reviews they have helped me alot.  
-

In the skies of the Ultrinon Region

"I love flying like this" This shout came from a small girl of 13 with Amber eyes that had a pair of black rectangular glasses with green peace signs on the sides, jet black hair that was being blown back from where it was tied with a green bouncy ribbon and she had left side bangs that sometimes covered her eyes. She was wearing a simple white polo shirt with a black scarf around her neck, a black knee length skirt, a pair of black sneakers, and a white messenger bag holding her other belongings was draped over her shoulder.

"Hold onto my neck Emma were gonna dive and splash some water" The Red Eon pokemon the girl was flying on said.

"Let's do it Latias" Emma said as she wrapped her arms around her bondeds neck.

Then Latias shot down and started spiraling as soon as Emma saw the water she tightened her grip, then Latias shot up and when she did water blew up behind her.

"That was the best Latias though I could have done without the spiraling" Emma said loosening her grip around Latias's neck.

"Sorry I just thought it would be more fun" Latias replied as she slowed down and stopped allowing Emma to get some air.

"It's fine it was more fun than just going straight down" Emma said as she redid her ponytail.

"Let's go to the Rinon Islands and play" Latias said.

"Sure we haven't been there in a while" Emma replied.

Then Latias flew to the Rinon Islands with Emma holding onto her neck. When both of them reached the Rinon Islands Latias stopped on the biggest one. As soon as they landed Emma hopped off and starting stretching her legs.

"That was another amazing ride Latias, thank you" Emma said as she did one final stretch.

"It was nothing. I love flying around with you on my back Emma" Latias said.

"Ok now how about a game of Hide and Seek Latias" Emma said to Latias who was looking out over the oceans.

"Sure let's do it, I'll be it" Latias said.

For the next hour Latias and Emma played Hide and Seek. After they had gotten tired they went back to the beach and Emma sat down. When Emma sat down she Latias's stomach growl.

"Sounds like someones hungry" Emma said opening up her white messenger bag.

Emma then pulled out Latias's favorite pokemon food and a sandwich for herself. Then Emma spoke up "Here you go Latias let's dig in".

"I've been waiting for this all day" Latias said before she shoved her face into the pokemon food.

As both Emma and Latias eat they talk about anything they can think about and enjoy their time together. After both of them had finished eating a familiar white portal appeared and Lila stepped out.

"Hello Emma and Latias" Lila said.

"It's been a long time Lila" Latias said.

"Who's this" Emma blurted out looking confused.

"My name is Lila I'm Arceus's companion. I'm here to bring you to everyone you're the last person I have come to get" Lila replied to Emma.

"Woah I can't believe I forgot about that" Emma said blushing.

"It's fine are you two ready to go" Lila spoke as she looked at Latias and Emma.

"I'm ready. Come on Emma lets go" Latias said.

"Okay" was Emmas reply as she packed up everything into her messenger bag and followed Latias and Lila through the portal.

-  
That is the last good character. Please let me know what you think of her. And guys sorry for the long update my summer vacation is coming to an end and I've been having to get ready for school. Dont you just love school cutting your summer vacation short... I don't Lol but thats part of life but at least I dont have many years of school left. Thanks for being patient on the latest update I have another chapter that I will be posting after this one and its about all of the good characters meeting for the first time. (: Heart of the Anime :) 


	7. Chapter 7

All of the teens faced Arceus waiting for him to speak but as they did they looked around at each other. They were all strangers to each other but they could feel that they were all connected somehow.

"I am glad that everyone is here let me introduce myself I am Arceus guardian of the earth. You are all gathered here to help to decide the fate of the world. Lets begin the introductions, you have all met Lila besides her there is the person that will lead you all Reba Brinson and Lugia please step forward" Arceus spoke.

Reba stepped forward brushing some stray hair behind her ears. Lugia followed her and nodded at everyone.

"Reba is from the SilverStone Islands in the Gladeren Region, she is the one I have chosen to lead you because of her kind heart and strong sense of friendship. Her bonded partner is Lugia he rescued her after a surfing incident and helped her heal after she had broken her leg" Arceus said giving the teens a little info on Reba who smiled and waved.

"Next is Ricky Laurel from the Aresan region where he lives and works on a pokemon farm owned by his parents. Ricky I chose because of his ability to connect with pokemon and understand them on a deeper level. He is bonded to Groudon, Ricky had decided to go explore the caves near his home and had gotten lost he had ran into Groudons chamber and at first he thought that Groudon would hurt him but Groudon had seen the kindness that Ricky had showed to the farms pokemon and bonded with him" Arceus said introducing Ricky who walked over next to Reba and smiled at everyone.

"Everyone I would also like you to meet Aurora Bella Dane. She comes from a rich family in the Blitken region and gets everything she wants except her mother and fathers attention. I chose Aurora because of the way she carries herself even though she has seen hard times. Her bonded is Mew. Mew and Aurora met one day when Aurora had come to for the first time to play, since Aurora didn't have any friends she didn't know how to act but Mew taught Aurora the happiness of friendship" Arceus spoke as Aurora smiled brightly and Mew spun around happily.

"This is Ruby Vixen she is from the Stoneclave region located near Sinnoh. Ruby is here because of her natural ability to help people, she always seems to know what has to be done. Jirachi is Rubys bonded partner. These two met while Jirachi was in her stone form, Ruby had wandered into the Stone Caves near her home and gotten lost in the pitch black caves and tripped over Jirachis stone waking her up" Arceus said as Ruby stepped forward and gave everyone a stern nod and Jirachi waved.

"The shy girl in the back is Emma she comes from the Tegrin Region. Emma's parents disappeared when she was three and that made her go live with her older sister Star who took care of her. Emma I chose because of patience and perseverance. Her bonded is Latias. Latias had gotten lost from her family and Emma had came upon her when she was coming home from school. Emma took care of Latias and when her family came back for her Latias decided to stay with Emma and became her partner" Arceus said and Emma stepped forward shyly and blushed from all of what Arceus had said.

"Last of all is Carlos Balestida from the Johto region. Carlos's father left him and his mother to become a pokemon master. Carlos set out to find him but after a 5 years he came back with no luck only to find out his father had returned shortly after he left. After this incident Carlos decided to move to the Hoenn region and climb the Sky tower. After many months of climbing he finally reached the top and met Rayquaza who laughed at him. These two didn't get along at first but after a convincing offer from Rayquaza Carlos accectped and the two became partners. Carlos is here because of his strength and will to make others push themselves to be the best they can be... but girls I warn you he has some flaws" Arceus said as Carlos stepped forward and showed a dazzling smile and Rayquaza gave everyone a simple nod.

When Carlos had finished smiling he struck a sexy pose trying to get the girls attention but Rayquaza knocked him into the wall with his tail. Aurora shook her head and pulled him out from the wall and said "I'm sorry guys but Carlos can be a flirt..." but before Aurora could finish Carlos had given Reba, Ruby, and Emma a dozen red roses. Reba rolled her eyes at the gesture, Ruby seemed surprised, and Emma just stood there blushing furiously. Ricky stood off to the side bewildered by what he had just witnessed.

Aurora was the first one to react after this incident and apologized to Reba, Ruby, Emma, and Ricky for what they had just saw. Everyone but Carlos just akwardly shook there head in an "its all right gesture".

"Everyone please line up" Arceus spoke up getting everyones attention.

Reba and everyone quickly got beside each other and faced Arceus.

"We must get you all ready for the fight. Because of that I want you to train with each other Reba you are the leader so decide how things shall go" Arceus continued.

"Of course" Reba said gathering everyone off to the side.

"Okay... um... how shall we go about this" Reba started off.

"I can help you if it's alright" Ruby spoke up.

"That would be helpful Ruby" Reba said as she stepped back and let Ruby take the lead.

Soon everyone was training thanks to Ruby helping Reba out. While they were training another sinister force was gathering.

In the Distortion world

Giratina stood on his throne in the Distortion world and looked at his servent who was looking through newly created Distortion Mirrors that showed his evil chosen ones.

"Go and get them now Nila" Giratina commanded that black haired girl.

"Of course master" Nila spoke calmly.

Nila headed out of the room heading to find the person that would lead Giratinas warriors into battle.

"Arceus has gathered everyone I see but his army won't stand a chance against mine" Giratina said.

Giratina laughed evily as he waited for Nila to return with his 6 chosen warriors.  
- I finally did it all the good characters wahoooo *dances joyfully* thanks everyone for being patient on my updating like a said in the last chapter I've been busy with summer ending and school about to begin in less than 4 weeks.

If you wanted to know what the deal was that Rayquaza had made to Carlos it was that he better be his bonded or be burned to nothing by a Dragon Pulse... LOL thanks again everyone who submitted in good characters. 


End file.
